A Sailor Senshi's Interview: True Love
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: The 10 Sailor Senshi team up to be interviewed on their views of true love. Read to see how the interview turned out!


  
*Hey peeps! I added to the story ^.^ Hope ya like it*  
  
A Sailor Senshi's Interview On True Love  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Written by:  
Stephanie aka TheSilentSenshi  
thesilentsenshi@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: *raises left hand* "i do so solemnly swear...oops wrong hand! oh well nevermind" ^.^ Just to say that Sailor moon's characters are not owned by me and never were, nor will they ever. blah blah blah.  
  
*NOTE* I've only written a few stories so far, and this is the first interview style so please know that it will most likely totaly suck. But on the off chance you liked it or at the very least laughed at it please tell me by reviewing it. I would also appreciate any hints, tid bits, or suggestions. And if you liked it a whole bunch and wanna see another (whether expanding on this topic or trying another) please say so. also feel free to e-mail any comments you have to me.   
  
*Another Note* WOW!!! You like it. Ok i'll do my best to keep going. Remember I love feedback.  
  
And now on with the show....  
  
***  
  
Ok. Here the Sailor Senshi will give their views and opinions on true love.  
  
Miss P. (that's me ^.^ the interviewer): (i look at the 8 young woman and 2 young girls standing before me) Welcome. It is an honor to have such established guests and young heros here today. Please, take a seat.  
(i take a seat in the center, five heros on each side) Now who would like to go first?  
  
Usagi: (glances around distractedly before realizing what the topic at hand was) Oh...right. I'll go first. Love is a wonderful thing *she giggles* Me and Mamoru are never apart! *sigh* True love, nothing like it.  
  
Rei: (looks over at usagi condescendingly) Yeah Usagi, your never apart and at that rate Mamoru will grow sick of your company! Lord knows we have. We only stick around cuz its our duty. Stupid Meatball head!  
  
Usagi: *wails* Reeeeiiiiii! Why are you so meeeeaaan to meeeeee! *wails some more*  
  
Rei: Get with it girl! (crosses her arms in front of her chest) I'm only stating the facts.   
  
Ami: *sweat drop* Oh dear! They're at it again. Should we stop them?  
  
Haruka: Why? I find it quite amusing actually.  
  
Michiru: (looks scandalized) Haruka!  
  
Haruka: (looks a tad unconcerned) What?  
  
Hotaru: (leans over and whispers to Chibi-Usa sitting beside her) Are they really always like that? (meaning Usagi and Rei)  
  
Chibi-Usa: You don't know the half of it!  
  
(The two girls quiet quickly as they realize the look of unapproval coming from Setsuna. Meanwhile Usagi are still at it, only now they've begun the famous Tongue wars.)  
  
Miss P.: Ehhh-ehh-ehhhmmm (sound of throat clearing) Ok well, I do believe it's time for commercial. (Miss. P gives one of those fake tv smiles talkshow hosts have at the camera, all the while the sound of Usagi and Rei fighting in the back ground.)  
  
~~~~~~COMMERCIAL~~~~~~  
Nice fresh OVALTINE buy yours now! Currently available in new and nifty Sailor Moon themed packaging! Get Yours While Supplies last!  
~~~~COMMERCIAL END~~~~   
  
(During Commercial break)   
Miss P.: Ok people...order...order...  
  
Makoto: Some Cherry Pie!!  
  
Chibi-Usa and Hotaru: Candy!!  
  
Haruka: *shrug*  
  
Minako: Expresso!!  
  
Ami: Guys!!!  
  
Miss P.: (looking quite miffed) Here here that's enough now! Lets try to stay on topic this time ok!  
  
(everyone is laughing so hard that they didn't quite hear.)  
  
Someone from the stage crew: On air in 5...4...3...2...1...  
  
Miss P.: Okay and we're back! We had some *cough* technical difficulties. *glare at Usagi and Rei* But we believe that the problems are fixed.  
  
*applause (from the crowd)*  
  
Miss P.:(Continues) Now let's find out some more of the senshi's opinions on true love. Let's begin with Minako this time.  
  
*Minako looks up suprised and more than a bit bewildered (she had been staring at the cute camera man instead of paying attention)*  
  
Miss P.: So, Minako, you are the famed Sailor V, more recently known as Sailor Venus. What do you think of true love?  
  
Minako: *once again staring at the cute camera man and winking* I believe that 'all is paired in Love and Friendship'.  
  
*everyone sweatdrops*   
  
Ami: Umm, Mina-chan? I think you mean 'All is fair in Love and War.'  
  
Minako: *shrugs* I suppose thats ok too, but i think mine is more fitting for the occasion.  
  
All the Senshi: Minako!  
  
Miss P.: Well, now that's quite interesting. So... Minako, is there any special someone in your life right now? *wiggles eyebrows*  
  
Minako: *still flirting with the hot camera guy* Hai! My friends are special. We fight evil! *giggles* *wink wink*  
  
*Everyone sweatdrops*  
  
Miss P.: Well... that isn't quite what I meant... *shrug* (gives up on Minako)  
How about you Rei? Has your power over fire spread to your love life? Speaking of love life, what's up with you and Yuuchirou lately?  
  
Rei: *blushing* Oh really! We're Not a couple.  
  
Miss P.: Mmmmmhmmmm. Sure. Any other guys then? *quirks eyebrow*  
  
Rei: No.... *long pause* *sudden smile* My stunning beauty frightens them away. *looking very self assured*  
  
Usagi: *speaks from corner of her mouth* You mean your temper scares them away. *grumbles*  
  
Rei: *glares at Usagi* ... (silence) ...   
  
Miss P.: *ahem* Yes you are all very beautiful. It's hard to believe some of you don't have boyfrie-... (Miss P. decides to change her tactics after a hard look from Haruka) err... soul mate.  
Makoto, how about you?  
  
Makoto: *leans back in chair* well... I am not currently seeing anyone.. but... I did at one time.  
  
Minako: (to Usagi) Did? She still does see him in every guy she meets *sniggers*  
  
Makoto: Not True!!! I don't see him in every guy!!!  
  
Usagi: *giggles* Just 99.9% of them, right Mako-chan.  
  
Makoto: Usagi! Look who's talkin! The way you fawn all over Mamoru its...  
  
Miss P.: That's enough girls. *to audience* And now a word from our sponser.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Feedback appreciated!   
  



End file.
